


round and around and around and around we go

by theweirdesthingss



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mention of Death, Sad, Sad sad sad, Strangers, Uber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweirdesthingss/pseuds/theweirdesthingss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I just didn't tell them that abroad was heaven."</p>
            </blockquote>





	round and around and around and around we go

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! This story is based on a [comment regarding a discussion about Uber drivers](https://www.reddit.com/r/AskReddit/comments/4r4a7r/uber_drivers_whats_the_deepest_secrets_youve/) . I'll be posting the exact comment at the end notes so as not to spoil you. Thank you [Sarah](http://phanyler.tumblr.com/) aka phanyler from Tumblr for being my beta! Click her name to check her out! [She's honestly amazing!] xx
> 
> PS.: Italic words that are enclosed with // are song lyrics. Italic words that aren't are Dan's thoughts.

Dan groaned- someone’s asking for an Uber from a certain part in London in which Dan is certain where nightclubs and pubs reside.

_Ugh._

He contemplated for a while whether he’ll be up for it or not and decided that, fine he’ll take it. Maybe he can just ask for some cleaning cost. Besides, the rain just stopped, and Dan, for one, knows how hard it is to be drunk during a rainy night while trying to catch a cab.

He maneuvered the car and started to drive. He turned on his car’s radio and increased the volume, Rihanna’s voice singing ‘Stay’ ringing in the empty silence. There weren’t lots of cars milling around in this part, considering it is 2:21 in the morning.

He arrived at one of the club’s named ‘Ministry of Sound.’ A rather tall, lanky man started to walk towards him, swaying. He watched as the other opened the door of the backseat before smiling at him, politely saying, “H-hi! I’m reallyyyy sorry I’m r-really drunk… uhm, right now.”

Dan just smiled and nodded.

The black haired man, now that Dan studied him, slides in the backseat, closing the door twice as he didn’t managed to close the door tightly the first time. Dan noticed that he looked good; He’ll give him that- _if only he wasn’t this drunk on a Wednesday night._

Dan doesn’t think he’ll like someone who gets this drunk in the middle of the week.

“Where to, Sir?”

“Ph-Phil!”

Dan frowned and just looked at the man in the rearview mirror.

“I am Phil.” Phil, Dan now knew, said slowly as if talking to a child.

Dan just frowned again and shrugged. “Oh, uh, yeah okay. Well, where we off to, Phil?”

Phil’s smile suddenly wavered. He looked away from Dan’s questioning eyes to the window. “Can we just drive around for a while?”

Dan pursed his lips, nodding again, “Yeah sure.”

He maneuvered the car for what seemed like the nth time for that night- or day- and checked his passenger in the backseat again. The guy is looking down intently, hiccupping every now and then. Dan braced himself for the stench of vomit that’s surely coming.

It didn’t come.

Instead Phil talked, “Hey, is it okay if I open the window? I really need some fresh air.”

Again, Dan said yes. Phil, after all, is the customer, and whatever the customer wants, they will get. Also, it’ll save Dan some gas.

A song, unknown to Dan, played on the radio as he took a glimpse on Phil again- the man is drunk, and Dan is afraid he’ll do some idiotic acts drunk usually do- except Phil isn’t.

_/I would like to leave this city, this old town don't smell too pretty and I can feel the warning signs running around my mind/_

He’s sitting on the far left side of the seat, face tucked on his left arm he put on the window sill of the car, wherein he pulled the window glass all the way down. His right hand open, palm up, stretching just a little outside the window, trying to catch a few raindrops since it started to drizzle.

Dan focused on driving then, maybe his passenger will fall asleep.

The song continued to accompany the silence between them and the noise from the city.

_/So here I go still scratching around in the same old hole, my body feels young but my mind is very old/_

He was startled when Phil suddenly spoke.

“Have you ever thought of dying?”

Dan suddenly remembered the night he spent lying on his bed, staring at his bedroom’s ceiling, and questioning existence, life, and death.

“Yeah,” he answered as he glanced at Phil through the rearview mirror again. He saw the guy softly smile.

“Cancer,” Phil confessed, “It’s in my brain, you now? The doctors say I’m too far gone now to consider chemo.”

Dan felt his heart pounding, the hair at his nape raising. The song continued.

_/And when I leave this planet, you know I'd stay but I just can't stand it and I can feel the warning signs running around my mind/_

“I’m dying. But I’m gonna be okay.”

They both became silent after that- Dan, because he doesn’t know what to say. _What do you say to someone who just confessed to you that they’re dying?_

Nothing came up. So Dan just shut his mouth and continued to listen, to the radio and to Phil, if ever he talked again.

The song ended and the radio played another unknown song to Dan.

_/If you'll be my star, I'll be your sky. You can hide underneath me and come out at night/_

“Maybe you’re wondering why I’m drunk now, if I’m dying,” Phil said and then he softly laughed, “My workmates threw me a going-away party. I told them I’m taking a job abroad.”

Phil took a deep breath before continuing, “I just didn’t tell them that abroad was heaven.”

_/But you can skyrocket away from me and never come back if you find another galaxy far from here with more room to fly, just leave me your stardust to remember you by/_

That’s all it took for Dan to suddenly hit the break. Fortunately, he wasn’t driving too fast since it seems like all Phil wants to do is stroll around.

He felt his eyes stinging, his heart pounding harder than before, his head throbbing. He’s catching his breath, as if he just participated in a marathon. He feels sick and he wants to vomit.

He turned around to Phil, who looks a little shock.

“I’m sorry. I just-“ Dan is usually an articulate person but right now, he gave up finding the right words., “I’m sorry.”

Phil gave him a small smile then turned his head sideways, “You’re quite kind…”

“Dan,” he supplied.

Phil’s smile became bigger, “You’re quite kind, Dan, and cute.”

_You too._

Dan wants to say those two words to Phil so much, but Phil straightened up in his seat and looked outside the window. He’s still smiling.

“Look, you stopped just at the right place. I asked my brother to wait for me here in the station, there he is,” Phil motioned towards the entrance of the station, and Dan saw a man leaning on the wall.

“I bet he’s been waiting for me for a long time now. Here’s my payment, please keep the change. Thank you for being a good listener. I’ll always remember you for the rest of my short life. Good bye Dan.”

Phil climbed out of Dan’s car before the other can even say good bye back and he wanted to- so bad. He wanted to tell Phil how unfair the world is. That Phil is a sweet, soft hearted person even though he only talked to him for ten minutes or less, and Phil doesn’t deserve this.

_He doesn’t deserve to die this early. No one does._

The sick feeling and the urge to vomit came back to Dan as he watched Phil approach his brother, swaying a little, and enter the underground station.

That’s the only time he let the tears that has been threatening to fall down escape his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on a Reddit comment about a discussion titled "Uber drivers, what's the deepest secrets you've overheared in your car?" Here is the exact comment from westport76:  
> "Former Uber driver here. Picked a girl up a sweet girl from a bar on a Wednesday night - absolutely hammered, about 10pm. She got into my car, apologized for being so drunk and politely asked if we could just drive around a little while, with the windows down.  
> I was prepping for a cleaning fee, trying to drive and pull a vomit bag out of the glove box, but no, she just did that airplane thing with one hand out the backseat window. She asked me if I had ever thought about dying, to which I replied, yeah - I guess so.  
> That's when she told me that she had cancer. It was in her brain and it was too far gone to consider chemo. I remember my heart just pounding. She told me she was dying and she was going to be okay. Tonight she was celebrating with her work friends who threw her a going-away party. She told them she was taking a position abroad.  
> "I just didn't tell them that abroad was heaven."  
> Jesus. Fucking. Christ. I turned off my app and cried my ass all the way home."
> 
> Thanks for reading my dears! x


End file.
